


The Truth of the Matter

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [19]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Lance helps Keith admit to something he's been struggling with.





	The Truth of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompt "truth potion"

"Drink up, Keith," Lance coaxed, pushing the glass of clear, red liquid toward his captain.

Keith eyed the beverage warily, not quite trusting his friend. "What is it?"

"Just some berry juice," Lance responded, not meeting Keith's gaze. He picked up a second glass and took a long sip. "See? It's good."

Keith frowned, but picked up the tumbler, sniffing at its contents before taking a cautious swallow. The juice was sweet, yet tangy and crisp and it left a trail of warmth behind it. Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance for a moment as the heat spread to his stomach. "This isn't just berry juice, Lance," he accused, more resignation than menace behind his words.

"Well it's fermented a bit, but it's still berry juice," Lance hedged. "I thought you needed something to take the edge off," he continued, sloshing his own drink around in his glass.

Keith sipped again, the alcohol quickly dissolving his normal inhibitions. Within minutes, his glass was nearly empty and Lance, grinning broadly, all too willingly refilled it. The second glass quickly followed the first and as the third began disappearing Lance steered the conversation to the Arusian princess.

"You know I love her, don't you, Lance?" Keith asked quietly and Lance wasn't sure if it was an accusation or a confession. "From the day we met her…"

Lance nodded, his eyes moving briefly from his captain to a corner of the room and back again. "We all love her," he responded. "She's a loveable person."

"No, not like that Lance. Not like a friend. Not even like family." He shook his head, dark hair falling into his face. "I love her, Lance. As in L-O-V-E love. Y'know hearts and flowers and all that," Keith's eyes drifted back to the remaining liquid in his glass, his words seemingly directed at it. "This is turning into the hardest mission I've ever been on."

"It doesn't have to be that hard, Keith," Lance said gently, rising slowly. Keith didn't look up when another shadow replaced his friend's, assuming he'd retaken his seat.

"Of course it does. It's not like I can just tell her that I love her."

"Why not?" a feminine voice asked softly. "She happens to love you, too."

Keith's head shot up, panic taking hold. "A-Allura!"

She smiled tenderly at him and reached across the table, her hands grasping his.

Lance stood outside the doorway with Pidge and two of the castle's resident space mice. "See? I told you. Alcohol is like a truth potion for him. We just had to time her arrival right."

Pidge nodded, turning to the mice. "Alright, you did your part and got her here on time. Meet me after dinner and you'll have your cheese."

Cheddar and Mousie exchanged glances then shook their heads and made sighing noises while batting their eyelashes.

"I guess you weren't the only one tired of them avoiding the subject, Lance," Pidge laughed as the four of them left; their work done.


End file.
